Black Midnight
by d3m1
Summary: I watched as a terrible and unjust crim was committed. I wish I could've done something about it. But it's too late. Now I finally share my horrible memory of that night. That black midnight.


**Black Midnight**

**Chapter 1: Total Fear, Pain and Destruction**

It was a black midnight, with a shining full moon.  
I watched in the shadows with fear as I was witnessing, a heinous, unjust crime.  
As it was taking place. I wished I could've done more, at least try to save. An innocent life.  
But instead I just watched, paralyzed with fear. In the shadows I watched as the crime was committed.  
Only now can I tell you. What I witnessed that full mooned black midnight.  
What I witnessed was like no other crime you've ever seen.  
Even now when I think about it. It sends shivers down my spine. And After all these months. I still feel I could've done more to prevent it from happening.  
Read down if you must. The tale of disaster. On that full mooned black midnight as I recall all the facts.  
For I am it's sole witness.  
The only one that could've prevented this crime from taking place.  
But instead I did nothing and watched paralyzed with fear.

There he watched in fear as he watched the man before him,

Raise his sword above him,

And strike it down swiftly.

The emerald haired alien moved back just in time.

But now he was fully cornered.

Again he watched in fear,

As the man before him raised his sword,

The emerald haired alien,

Shut his eyes at his lord,

And there he waited for the pain,

That would await him at his death,

Slowly, slowly, the man moved down his sword,

And then with a final swift movement,

The man sank his sword into his victim's chest,

He watched as his victim's bright, red, flowing blood,

Soaked through his clothing, through his body,

The emerald haired alien,

Screamed out in pain and watched,

As his killer, just walked calmly out the room,

Leaving his sword sticking out of the victim's chest,

The emerald haired alien, watched as his very life, flashed before his eyes,

The world he knew,

Slowly blacked out,

As his eyes slowly shut and his breathing was shallow,

Before he completely stopped breathing,

He uttered a single word.

Ichigo.

And with that word, he shut his eyes and stopped breathing,

Therefore, bidding the world he once knew,

A long but sorrowful farewell,

There that very night.

That full mooned black midnight,

There, he died,

Alone, in the cold and stony chamber.

That very night.

That full mooned black midnight,

A pink haired girl, could not help but feel,

A strange but chilling feeling, which sent shivers down her spine.

And for some strange reason,

She just had to go to Tokyo Tower's stony chamber.

She got out of bed,

Ran as fast as she could,

And there she arrived at the tower,

Not knowing of the sight inside the stony chamber,

She walked inside, alone and unsuspecting,

Then she looked around the chamber,

She spotted something,

Something, no word could describe,

The sight that behold her was,

That of a dead, bloody body, with a sword, in the chest lying on the ground.

The pink haired girl was paralyzed with fear,

As her pink eyes scanned the room for danger,

Once she thought that it was safe,

She ran over to the body,

she hoped so much that it would not be someone she knew,

she looked at the person,

lying on the floor,

She recognized him almost at once,

For he was their mortal enemy,

Sent to destroy the earth,

But she always thought that he didn't choose to do this,

And for this note, she was right,

He had never chosen to do this,

She yelled out in pain, longing and sadness,

But deep inside she knew,

That nothing would bring him back.

How she hated the person,

Who had done this to the,

Emerald haired alien,

She noticed the sword that stuck out his chest,

She pulled it out and surveyed it,

There she knew who this sword belonged to,

For it belonged to the emerald haired alien's,

Master, lord and supreme,

She vowed that very night,

That full mooned black midnight,

That she would track him down,

And kill him with his own sword,

The very same way he had killed,

The emerald haired alien, on,

A full moon black midnight,

She vowed that she would,

Kill him  
On a full mooned black midnight,

There she took the sword,

And with a final sorrowful, tearful look

At the body of,

The emerald haired alien,

She left the very chamber,

And headed back into her house,

With a dreadful sorrow filling her heart,

She fell to sleep with that vow,

Of avenging,

The emerald haired aliens,

Sorrowful, yet painful death.

About a month later,

The pink haired girl walked out her house, with that very sword,  
That she had taken out of the,

Emerald haired alien's chest,  
It was still stained with his blood.  
On a cold, full mooned, black, midnight,

She walked towards the chamber,

Where the emerald haired alien,

Was killed,

There his body was gone,

But his blood stains weren't

But she knew that his killer,

Would be there that very night,

The full mooned black midnight,

She walked past the place,

Where his body used to lie,

There she walked into a room,

Where someone was inside,

She knew who was inside that very room,

That she had walked into,

It was the emerald haired alien's,

Lord, master, supreme, killer,

Then the pink haired girl,

Quietly walked behind him,

She tapped him on his shoulder,

And he was a fool enough to turn around,

She sunk his own sword into his very chest,

She watched as he screamed in pain,

And then she spoke with words,

As that were as sweet as sugared candy,

Thank you for turning around and you deserved that, for killing Kish,

Then she walked out of the room, leaving his sword in his chest,

As calmly as though nothing had happened,

She walked into the darkness of the night,

That full mooned black midnight,

She walked into the darkness,

Until she could not be seen,

That full mooned black midnight,

She walked until she couldn't be seen,

For you see,

Her name was Ichigo.

Here ends the tale of pure, destruction, demise and devastation.  
For you have read this from the hands of its very sole witnesser.  
If you have read this tale of deathly destruction,

Next time you witness something heinous,

Do not refrain from doing something,

Not like I did.  
Even now as I think about it,

I still feel guilty about it,

For you see I could've done,

Something to prevent that death from happening,

Yet I stood behind that pillar,

Paralyzed with fear,

As I watched an innocent be murdered,

Before my very eyes.  
I alone, am the crime's sole witness,

I alone bear the consequence,

For being in the wrong place, at the wrong time.  
Now I've served my purpose, for writing down this tale,  
of deathly consequences,

I bid this world and you dear reader…………  
…………………..goodbye………………

………………...forever……………………


End file.
